vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantomesque
Phantomesque is the tenth episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventy-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary DANIEL GILLIES DIRECTS THE EPISODE - After the devastating events of the previous episode, Klaus requests that his estranged siblings Rebekah and Kol return home to stand by their family against The Hollow. Meanwhile, Freya recruits Hayley for a dangerous journey that will put both their lives at risk — but may be the sole means of saving someone they love. Elsewhere, tensions rise when Marcel leads a hunt for The Hollow — putting him on a collision course with the person he was least prepared to face. Finally, as Kol continues to mourn the loss of Davina, he is forced to consider the lengths he'd go to see her again.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/05/the-originals-episode-410-phantomesque.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Stars *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Blu Hunt as The Hollow Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Chase Vasser as Laurent *Madelyn Cline as Jessica *Najah Jackson as Amy *Tony Bravado as Witch #1 Uncredited *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes (archive footage) Trivia *This episode shows the first on-screen appearance on The Originals of an Original's sireline dying as a result of Elijah's death. All vampires of his sireline died at the same time of instantly desiccating and dropping dead. **On The Vampire Diaries, when Finn died, his sireline got sick around an hour after his death, deteriorating instantly, coughing up blood and bleeding before dying and desiccating immediately after. *Klaus, Rebekah and Kol go on a mission to destroy the only weapon that can kill them: the enchanted rosebush and thorns. They succeed but Rebekah gives one to Marcel as he hopes that Vincent can save Sofya by extracting the Hollow's magic from it. Marcel promised Klaus he would burn the last weapon after she was saved. *Marcel tries feeding on The Hollow to get her blood to help Sofya but when he does, she causes her blood to become like acid, to which it appears green in color, so it can't be used. *The Hollow kills her witch followers and the rest believe their deaths are a worthy sacrifice to her. One of The Hollow's followers says now that she has risen she's more powerful than the Ancestor's. *Kol tries making a deal with two of the Harvest Girls by offering to give them all the Dark Objects in his possession, by offering them a small portion, so that they can arrange him a meeting with Davina. They refuse to help Kol but instead break his neck and take the two bags of Dark Objects. *The Hollow asks Kol what he would do to see Davina again then she simply cuts her palm, where instantly he hears Davina's voice, indicating that she was alive. Davina is shocked to find herself alive again but she's trapped by a boundary spell. The Hollow informs Kol that she and Davina are linked so that Davina's fate is linked to hers. Continuity *Rebekah and Kol were last seen in Haunter of Ruins. *Kol's death as an Original Vampire, and the death of his sireline, was mentioned by Rebekah. This occurred in Season Four episode A View to a Kill. *Finn was mentioned. He was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana ** The Abattoir ** Marcel's Penthouse ** French Quarter ** Lafayette Cemetery *** Davina Claire's Gravestone * French Riviera ** Party Club Behind the Scenes *This was the first episode to be directed by Daniel Gillies (Elijah Mikaelson). *This episode marks Claire Holt's 30th appearance in the series. Body Count *Vampires from Elijah's sireline - Due to Elijah's death *Woman in a club - Drained of blood; killed by Kol *The Hollow's followers - Heart extraction, stabbed, slaughtered, and various other methods; killed by Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel and the Hollow Cultural References *"Phantomesque" is a song by . Quotes |-|Promo= :Freya: "When that pendant was shattered, Elijah's mind shattered with it. You need to go inside and find him. He could be anywhere in over a thousand years of memories. But be careful, his mind is unstable." :Hayley: "Please don't be in there." |-|Trailer= :Klaus: "This will not be your end. I will not rest until I bring you back." :Freya: "When that pendant was shattered, Elijah's mind shattered with it. You need to go inside and find him. He could be anywhere in over a thousand years of memories. But be careful, his mind is unstable." :Hayley: "Please don't be in there." |-|Sneak Peek= :Josh: "Good news and bad news. Vincent thinks he can cure Sofya, all you need to do is bring him the Hollow's blood." :Marcel: "1,500 year old newly resurrected super powerful witch and I just need to get her blood. There's got to be another option. That all he said?" :Josh: "Pretty much, just something about extracting the magic from the Hollow's blood and then reverse engineering what she did to Sofya. The point is I think it's a safe bet that Sofya is not his top priority." :Marcel: "Sofya risked her life for me, alright? I'm not just gonna sit around while she's dying." :Josh: "Fine, I get that, but given that the Hollow is like pure evil incarnate, maybe you should consider reaching out to people who are just a little more powerful than me. Like... Like Mikaelson people. " :Marcel: "I work better alone." :Josh: "Really? Then what am I doing here?" :Marcel: "You're the only one I trust, right. Just look after her, meanwhile I'm gonna track down the Hollow." |-|Scene= :Klaus: "This will not be your end. I will not rest until I bring you back. No matter how many I have to kill to ensure it." :Rebekah: "Sounds like fun. I could do with a bit of murder and mayhem." :Klaus: "Perhaps you should have stayed where you were." :Rebekah: "I never should have left, Elijah would still be alive." :Klaus: "Or you would be lying beside him." :Kol: "Alright chit-chats is over. Can we slaughter someone now?" :Klaus: "Well first things first, we need to destroy the weapons that give our enemies their advantage. Now, one scratch from the rosebushes is lethal to us. Freya has tracked down the eight that remain, including the main plant, here, in the Ninth Ward." :Rebekah: "Fine, so we burn them all and then we murder that retched bitch." :Kol: "Lethal thorns, resurrected witches... what could possibly go wrong. " |-|Inside clip= :Freya: "When that pendant was shattered, Elijah's mind shattered with it. He's most likely retreated to the innermost core of his consciousness." :Hayley: "How do we find that?" :Freya: "I don't know. It could be anywhere in over a thousand years of memories, but if I try fixing the pendant before finding him and healing his mind, he'll be permanently fractured." :Klaus: "I will not rest until I bring you back. No matter how many I have to kill to ensure it." :Rebekah: "Sounds like fun. I could do with a bit of murder and mayhem." :Kol: "Can we slaughter someone now?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x10 Trailer Season 4 Episode 10 Promo Preview HD Phantomesque The Originals Phantomesque Trailer The CW 'The Originals' Sneak Peek Marcel and Josh vs. The Hollow (Season 4, Episode 10) The Originals Phantomesque Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals Phantomesque The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x10 Phantomesque-Rebekah-Klaus.jpg 4x10 Phantomesque-Marcel-Rebekah.jpg 4x10 Phantomesque-Marcel.jpg 4x10 Phantomesque-Elijah.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO410-001-Rebekah-Party.png TO410-002-Kol-Party.png TO410-003-Rebekah.png TO410-004-Kol.png TO410-005-Klaus~Hayley~Freya.png TO410-006-Hayley~Klaus.png TO410-007-Freya~Hayley.png TO410-008~Freya-Hayley.png TO410-009~Marcel-Josh.png TO410-010-Marcel~Josh.png TO410-011~Marcel-Josh.png TO410-012~Marcel~Josh-Penthouse.png TO410-013-Marcel.png TO410-014-The Hollow.png TO410-015-Klaus.png TO410-016-Elijah.png TO410-017-Klaus.png TO410-018-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO410-019~Rebekah-Klaus.png TO410-020~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO410-021-Kol~Klaus.png TO410-022-Rebekah-Kol.png TO410-023-Kol.png TO410-024-Rebekah.png TO410-025-Freya.png TO410-026-Freya~Hayley.png TO410-027-Freya's Talisman.png TO410-028-Freya-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-029-Freya-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-030-The Hollow.png TO410-031-Marcel.png TO410-032-The Hollow~Marcel.png TO410-033-Marcel~The Hollow.png TO410-034-The Hollow.png TO410-035-Hollow Followers.png TO410-036-Rebekah.png TO410-037-Follower-Klaus.png TO410-038~Freya~Hayley.png TO410-039-Freya.png TO410-040-Freya-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-041-Klaus-Agnes-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-042-Freya-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-043-Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-044-Freya-Elijah's MInd.png TO410-045-Kol~Witch.png TO410-046-Klaus.png TO410-047-Kol-Witch.png TO410-048-Kol.png TO410-049-Klaus.png TO410-050-Kol.png TO410-051-Rebekah.png TO410-052-Klaus-Kol.png TO410-053-Klaus.png TO410-054-Freya-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-055-Elijah-Rebekah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-056-Girl-Klaus-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-057-Kol-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-058-Freya-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-059~Freya~Family~Elijah's Mind.png TO410-060-Freya~Hayley.png TO410-061~Freya-Hayley.png TO410-062-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO410-063-Rebekah.png TO410-064-Klaus.png TO410-065-Marcel.png TO410-066~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO410-067-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO410-068~Rebekah-Klaus.png TO410-069-Hope~Hayley~Freya.png TO410-070-Freya~Hope.png TO410-071~Freya-Hayley.png TO410-072-Hope.png TO410-073-Hayley.png TO410-074-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-075-Hayley.png TO410-076-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-077-Elijah-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-078-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-079-Elijah~Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-080-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO410-081~Rebekah-Klaus.png TO410-082-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO410-083-Klaus.png TO410-084-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-085-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-086-Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-087-Kol~Jessica~Amy.png TO410-088-Kol~Amy.png TO410-089-Amy.png TO410-090-Jessica~Kol.png TO410-091-Amy-Jessica.png TO410-092~Kol~Amy~Jessica.png TO410-093-Marcel.png TO410-094-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO410-095~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO410-096-Klaus.png TO410-097~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO410-098~Klaus~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO410-099-Hope-Freya~Hayley.png TO410-100-Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-101-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-102-Hayley-Hope.png TO410-103-Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-104-Elijah-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-105-Freya~Hope.png TO410-106~Freya-Hope.png TO410-107-Hayley-Hope.png TO410-108-Freya's Talisman.png TO410-109-Hope-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-110~Elijah-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-111~Hope-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-112-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-113-Hayley-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-114-Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-115-Hayley-Hope-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-116~Hayley-Hope-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-117-Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-118-Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-119~Hayley-Hope~Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-120~Hayley~Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-121-Hayley~Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-122-Freya's Talisman.png TO410-123-Rebekah-Freya.png TO410-124~Elijah-Freya~Rebekah.png TO410-125-Marcel.png TO410-126-Josh-Marcel.png TO410-127-Josh.png TO410-128-Klaus.png TO410-129-Hayley.png TO410-130-Klaus.png TO410-131-Hayley~Klaus.png TO410-132-Rebekah~Kol.png TO410-133-Kol~Rebekah.png TO410-134-Kol~The Hollow.png TO410-135-The Hollow~Kol.png TO410-136-Davina~Kol.png TO410-137-The Hollow~Davina~Kol.png TO410-138-Kol~The Hollow.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 06-02-2017 Tory Fay K.C. Perry-Instagram.png|Tory Fay, ©K.C. Perry 11-20-2016 Daniel Gillies-Instagram.png|©Daniel Gillies 11-11-2016 Daniel Gillies-Instagram.png|©Daniel Gillies 11-10-2016 Kyle Arrington KC Perry Daniel Gillies-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Arrington, Daniel Gillies, K.C. Perry 11-09-2016 K.C. Perry-Instagram.png|©K.C. Perry 11-09-2016 Tory Fay-Instagram.png|©Tory Fay TO-S4x10bts.jpg|©Daniel Gillies 11-04-2016 Daniel Gillies Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Daniel Gillies, ©Anthony Kountz 11-04-2016 K.C. Perry-Instagram.png|©K.C. Perry 11-03-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 11-02-2016 Daniel Gillies Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Daniel Gillies, ©Anthony Kountz 11-01-2016 Kyle Arrington K.C. Perry-Instagram.png|Kyle Arrington, ©K.C. Perry 10-31-2016 Daniel Gillies-Instagram.png|Daniel Gillies 10-28-2016 Kyle Arrington Trevor Stott K.C. Perry Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Kyle Arrington, Trevor Stott and K.C. Perry, ©Anthony Kountz 10-28-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Bethany Rooney, Daniel Gillies, K.C. Perry, Riley Voelkel, Summer Fontana, Joseph Morgan and Phoebe Tonkin, ©Anthony Kountz 10-26-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Daniel Gillies, Kyle Arrington, K.C. Perry, Riley Voelkel, Summer Fontana, Joseph Morgan and Phoebe Tonkin, ©Anthony Kountz References See also it:Phantomesque Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Four